Embodiments of the invention are generally directed toward presentation instruments and more specifically toward methods, systems, and devices for providing or creating personalized presentation instruments.
Presentation instruments, such as debit cards, credit cards, charge cards, stored value cards, prepaid cards, smart cards, RFID cards, checks, contactless cards, membership cards, employee cards and badges, and the like, are commonly used to purchase goods and/or services, as a form of identification, and/or to gain access to facilities or events. A common form of presentation instruments is credit or debit cards which are often given to consumers by issuing banks or other entities to allow the consumer to transfer funds (or use credit) from an account associated with the presentation instrument. Often, these presentation instruments include generic colors, logos, and/or images, such as the logo of the issuing bank, although some issuing banks or entities allow the consumer to select cards from among a limited number of different colors, logos, and/or images. One reason for the generic colors, logos, and/or images, or the limited options for colors, logos, and/or images, is that presentation instruments are usually requested and produced in large quantities or batches. The large production batches makes it difficult to personalize each of the presentation instruments. Further, issuing banks or entities typically like to control the content that is placed or overlaid onto presentation instruments. For this reason, any card personalization services that are offered to consumers often require extensive or prolonged approval and production times often resulting in increased costs to consumers and/or issuing banks or entities.